My Unison Raid
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Gray said a few things after Juvia tried to corner him into a date while out on a mission, upsetting Juvia. How can Gray get passed an angry Iron Dragon Slayer to make things right? (Now has Ch2 with Gajeel's point of view)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Gruvia! XD I'm so pleased with myself, sorry! I've been trying to write one for months and it's just seemed impossible :P Hope you like this as much as me! XD**

* * *

He glanced across at the blue haired woman sitting on the other side of the guild; she hadn't looked at him all week. She was sitting at a table in the corner, calmly talking to Gajeel, her back to him while she spoke to her friend. Normally she would be watching his every movement, looking for a chance to talk to him or be of help to him. She hadn't done either in the last week and he missed her and her crazy behaviour. Once they'd started talking she'd usually calm down a little and they could have relaxed, interesting conversations as long as he avoided certain words and thought before he spoke so that she couldn't find any double-meanings. If she did, that would be her gone in a fantasy world for the rest of the day.

Not this week.

This week, he'd been completely ignored by her. In fact, the one time that he'd tried to go near her, he'd gotten growled at by the giant man she was currently sitting with. Gajeel could be fun to fight with...as long as he wasn't _literally_ trying to kill you. Not even Levy had tried to go near him that week, although that was what Gray needed her to do. If Levy would just go talk to Gajeel like she normally did, maybe that would distract the guy, but she seemed to be sulking herself – not even Jet or Droy could cheer her up. What had gotten her down? Gray had no idea, but he wasn't going to ask her for a favour when she was clearly feeling upset about something...which she had been all week. If Wendy had been upset Gray would have thought it was 'National Miserable Blunette Week'.

He looked over at the little Sky Dragon Slayer talking with the three Exceeds, and wondered if _she'd _distract the Iron Dragon Slayer for him. The brute seemed to have a soft spot for the little girl; maybe he collected blunettes? Gray noticed two red eyes looking at him and looked away from the gaze of the black chibi Exceed. He didn't need Gajeel even more pissed off at him just because the guy's Exceed grassed on him for looking at Wendy. He was already in trouble for upsetting Juvia, and Levy being upset as well seemed to making Gajeel even worse, much to Gray's amusement.

He hadn't meant to upset Juvia; she'd just pushed him into a corner. He was used to her fawning over him and telling him that she loved him, if fact he was even used to her asking him out on dates or assuming that every time that they were alone was a date. Of course, they had to eat together alone when they went on missions together, didn't mean it was a date; he just enjoyed her company when he was away on missions – she was a lot less destructive than Flame Brain. She was even really strong; he really enjoyed fighting battles with her. Those were the moments when he got to see her strength, power and perfect control in action. She remained perfectly serious when she was fighting, their rhythms fell into perfect sync and they became an unstoppable team.

Unfortunately, this time she'd asked him out on a date...that involved an ultimatum. She'd asked him out on a date and told him that if he said 'no', then she'd accept that he didn't feel the same way, and that she'd go on a date with Lyon. If he didn't love her, then she'd try to love someone else. That had pissed him off. He enjoyed her company and they made a perfect team; and here she was threatening to tear them apart by going on a date with his rival, Lyon. How could she just confront him like that? Didn't she know him better than that? And to threaten him with Lyon? That had been a step too far; that was crossing the barrier into cruelty. But he hadn't meant to upset her.

He walked up to Wendy, being watched the whole way by Pantherlily.

"Hey Wendy, any idea what's wrong with Levy? She's been down all week and it really seems to be affecting everyone – she's always so happy." Going for the middle ground – not using a twelve year old girl against the giant, but rather using her to find out what was wrong with Levy in order to maybe cheer the Iron Dragon Slayer up a little, which would in turn maybe mean that she would inadvertently helped him by distracting Gajeel. Good plan.

"Oh, I overheard Jet and Droy saying before that she shouldn't be down because of Gajeel, but I don't know what happened; she hasn't been speaking to him all week." She looked up at him cutely, embarrassed at the fact that she'd accidentally been eavesdropping. Gray knew she couldn't help it and smiled back at her, thanking her and telling her not to worry.

Gray glanced over his shoulder on his way back to Team Natsu. Gajeel was staring at Levy. Perfect. Gajeel had overheard them and now knows at he was apparently the reason for Levy being down. As puzzling as that was for Gray, he could use it to his advantage. Gajeel would now have to go talk to Levy, which would leave Juvia unguarded. Gray could finally go speak to her...if the guy would just hurry up and leave the damn table. He watched as Lily flew over to Gajeel and his heart sank. He had a damn Exceed who was close to Levy – he could just send the Exceed. Gray's head hit the table as the Exceed began to make its way over to Levy.

Another failed plan.

He couldn't get near Juvia for the angry Iron Dragon Slayer. He couldn't get the guy to leave her side; he was even walking her home. How could he apologise and make things right? His only consolation was that Lyon hadn't appeared. Sadly, that was probably only a matter of time; he had a habit of appearing when he wasn't wanted – he'd already ruined several moments between the two of them in the past, but he could never stop their unison raid. Their unison raid was perfect and utterly flawless – only rivalled by that of the twin dragons. Unison raids could take two mages their entire lives to master, but the two of them had managed it perfectly the very first time. They were in perfect sync; even if she was a little crazy at times...she could be really cute when she was like that though, but she was beautiful when she fought – all that pure energy following through her body as she controlled it perfectly truly made her glow.

He lifted his head back up to watch the Exceed fly back to his partner with a frown on his face. He watched as Gajeel's face dropped at hearing Lily's explanation. Maybe his plan hadn't been a failure? Gajeel suddenly stood up, slamming his hands down on the table, gaining the attention of the whole guild. His face was filled with pure rage and the whole guild visibly cowered away from the furious mage. He stormed over towards the table surrounded by Team Shadow Gear, spun Levy around in her seat and planted a powerful kiss on her lips, earning a crimson blush from the Solid Script Mage. Gray sat stunned for a few minutes before remembering his mission. He stood up and snuck across to Juvia's table while the whole guild's attention was on the two mages in the middle of the guildhall – Gajeel having not broken away yet.

He sat opposite a beaming Juvia as she watched her friend; she hadn't even noticed Gray's arrival. He probably only had a few minutes left before Gajeel spotted him; hopefully Levy would try to talk to him after he finally breaks away from her so that he won't notice, but Gray also had to hope that Juvia didn't make a scene when she realised that he was sitting opposite her. There was a lot that could go wrong, but so far luck had been on his side – if it hadn't then he wouldn't be sitting opposite the Water Mage in front of him at this very moment. Where could he start though? Had he really been wrong? She shouldn't have confronted him like that.

"Juvia, I said things that I didn't mean." Her expression changed from glee to stunned as she turned her gaze to him, "but you should know me better by now. Juvia, why would you believe me when I said that I wouldn't care if you went on a date with Lyon, you know me better than that! How could you be so cruel as to use Lyon against me? I thought you knew me better than that, Juvia. Of course I was lying when I said that I wouldn't even give you a second thought! You thought that you could force me into opening up, well you were wrong. I can't believe you'd do that Juvia. You knew how I felt, even if I wasn't good at showing it. Of course I'm not better off without you, Juvia, but if you really believed that I guess you never really knew me at all." He looked deep into her large blue, shocked eyes, looking for something; he didn't know what. "Juvia, I can't take back what I said, but you're the other half of my unison raid; we're in perfect sync when we fight together – we're an unbeatable team. I need you, Juvia. You are all that I want; just tell me that you still love me."

Two arms wrapped around him as he fell backwards with the sheer force of a happy Juvia leaping over the table onto him. He shouted at her for trying to kill them both as he rubbed the back of his head which had just made contact with the stone floor. She withdrew her arms and her hands met her eyes as she started crying waterfalls, apologising to him repeatedly. He sat up smiling; Juvia was back to herself. He wrapped his arms around her where she sat there on his lap, the two of them still on the floor. Juvia stopped crying and pulled away from Gray in surprise, trying to look at his face. Gray leant forward, his lips meeting hers for a moment before he sat back again.

"Gray-sama?"

"I told you, Juvia – you're the other half of my unison raid."

* * *

**Hope everyone like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! Hope everyone was nice over Christmas!**

**Sorry this is a day late, I've been really ill since I woke up Christmas Eve and I was forced into going to see a Doctor yesterday so I didn't get home until 6, so I figured I'd wait until today to post – hope everyone has had a great Christmas and New Year! Thanks for all the notifications – brilliant surprise! I came back to 61 notifications, so thank you all for making my day yesterday, and sorry for the problems with 'Christmas at the Dreyar's' – thank you ****_Ice and Thunder_**** for letting me know!**

* * *

Gajeel sat absentmindedly listening to Juvia telling him all of the latest gossip in the guild – she seemed to forget he could hear it all for himself. What he wanted to know was what was wrong with Shrimp. She'd been avoiding him all week and there was nothing he could do about it. He had a duty to watch out for his friend and that was what he was doing...protecting Juvia from the Ice-bastard. How the hell had he ended up with the job of protecting the stalker from the stalked anyway? Yeah, the Ice-bastard was an idiot and kept pushing Juvia away, but he hadn't been this stupid before.

Gajeel had never thought he'd be stupid enough to say things like that to her. How could the bastard tell her that he didn't care enough to give her a second thought, or that he didn't care if she went on a date with Lamia Scales' pompous Ice-bastard? Gajeel couldn't forgive him for that. Everyone knew how his friend felt about the Ice-bastard and he'd just thrown her feeling to the side as if they were nothing. No-one did that to his friends and got away with it. He was going to make sure the Ice-bastard never got near her again. He'd protect Juvia from the bastard that had hurt her.

He sighed, glancing over at Levy, Juvia oblivious that her friend's attention was elsewhere. He noticed Lily glaring out the corner of his eye and glanced in the direction he was pointedly staring in. Gajeel glared at Gray as he realised he was watching Wendy. He was going to try to hurt the kid now, was he? Like Gajeel was going to let him get away with that. He growled, Juvia looking at him worriedly, before he resettled himself. If he moved, Juvia would be vulnerable. Lily was next to the kid, he'd look after her – he'd have to.

Gajeel watched as Gray walked up to Wendy nervously. A rumble echoed deeply in his chest, unsettling Juvia as she watched him in silence. Gajeel could tell he was making her nervous, but the Ice-bastard was pissing him off. He was going to target Wendy just because Gajeel couldn't be in two places at once. Gajeel took a deep breath, reminding himself that Lily was there to look after the kid. He'd trust Lily with Shrimp, never mind the kid. He looked back at Juvia and nodded at her to continue, his ears focused in the direction of Gray.

"Hey Wendy, any idea what's wrong with Levy? She's been down all week and it really seems to be affecting everyone – she's always so happy."

He was asking about Shrimp? What did the bastard want with his Shrimp? If he even dared touch her, he'd rip him to pieces – wasn't hurting Juvia enough for him? He glared as he started to think about him going near his Shrimp. He watched as he started talking to her, creeping closer to her, worming his way into her. Gajeel could just see the bastard putting his arm around her, cuddling her as they settled down to read a book, only for him to stand up in a huff, yelling at her that he hated that story, telling her she had terrible taste in books.

"...be down because of Gajeel, but I don't know what happened; she hasn't been speaking to him all week."

Gajeel froze. What the hell had the kid just sad? Down because of him? Not speaking to him all week? Was she talking about Shrimp? He'd upset Shrimp? What the hell had he done? Gajeel sat raking his brain for something, coming up empty as he stared at Shrimp. He heard someone clearing their throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Lily staring back at him, realising Juvia was now staring at him in silence, clearly aware that he genuinely hadn't been listening to her. He nodded at Lily, signalling him to go talk to Shrimp for him, Gajeel deciding against leaving his post. He'd even been walking Juvia home all week, sacrificing his precious alone time with Shrimp to protect his friend from the Ice-bastard – he couldn't lose now.

Gajeel heard a thud and looked in the direction of Gray, smirking as he seen the Ice Mage with his head on the table. He wasn't that stupid. Gajeel held back his laugh as Juvia looked at him in confusion, unaware of the silent war going on between her friend and the man she loved. If she'd realised what was going on, she'd probably start babbling about how wonderful her 'Gray-sama' was, forgetting the pain he'd caused her at the sight of him trying to outsmart Gajeel to get to her. He'd done pretty well so far, but Gajeel was going to win. Gajeel had his Slayer magic and Lily on his side, the Ice-bastard was alone in this, even if he was sitting with the rest of Salamander's team.

Gajeel waited impatiently for Lily to return, hoping it was nothing too serious. He watched as Lily nodded and patted Levy's arm comfortingly. What the hell was going on? He couldn't remember doing anything to upset her. He wished they'd sat closer to the middle of the guild, but the corner had a better defensive position. Gajeel could see the whole guild and the Ice-bastard could only attack from the front. He just wished he could hear what his Shrimp was saying from here. He watched as Lily flew back to him, a serious expression on his chibi face.

"Well?" Gajeel asked as Lily landed on the table.

"It's not my place to say, Gajeel." Lily answered, turning to fly back to Wendy and the other Exceeds, Gajeel growling quietly, warning Lily to answer his question, "she isn't upset with you, so to speak."

"So to speak?" Gajeel muttered quietly to Lily, trying not to gain any attention – they were all starting to get weird looks with the Ice-bastard's and Lily's moving around between groups, not really settling anywhere.

"Yes," Lily nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "she thinks you've decided you've had enough of her and prefer Juvia's company."

Gajeel's face fell. She couldn't really think that, could she? Did she seriously doubt him? He'd had to protect Juvia! He'd wanted to be with Shrimp, but he couldn't leave Juvia. Juvia needed him. He'd thought the rest of Team Shadow Gear would have kept her preoccupied until he'd sorted out the mess with Juvia. Why hadn't they? Had they been telling her something? Had they made her doubt him? He'd never leave her – she was his Shrimp! He'd protect her. That was his goal, to keep his Shrimp safe. How dare she doubt him!

Gajeel stood up, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him as he did so. He didn't even notice the whole guild staring at him. All he could see was Shrimp's back as she blatantly ignored him. She should have at least turned to look at him. She would have before. She'd always looked at him and smiled whenever she'd seen him getting up before. She really was ignoring him. She really did doubt him. His face shone with rage as he realised the truth. He growled, his whole body shaking with fury as he began to storm towards his Shrimp.

He spun her in her seat, the rest of her team pulling back in fear. He forced his lips onto hers before she even registered that he'd even spun her around. He laughed at her crimson blush, loving how adorable she looked as he continued to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands making its way to the back of her head. He softened the kiss, feeling her start to kiss him back as she slowly stood up.

He smirked into the kiss, the hand on the small of her back slipping down to grab her ass. He squeezed it, earning a squeak as he felt her arms move up his chest to wrap around his neck. He felt her fingers intertwining in his hair, Gajeel taking it as a hint to allow his own to make its way into hers. He felt her soft hair in his hand, wrapped around his fingers, and smirked again, his small laugh escaping him. If felt just like he'd thought it would.

He inhaled her scent, revelling in her deliciousness. He felt her tongue brush along his bottom lip and gasped, thrilled at her wanting. He couldn't believe this was his Shrimp, in his arms as they kissed in the middle of the guild...middle of the guild?

Gajeel heard a shout behind him and spun around where he stood, breaking the kiss but not letting go of his prize. He stared in disbelief as he registered the sight in front of him. The Ice-bastard was lying on the floor, rubbing his head as he shouted at Juvia, making Juvia cry waterfalls as she sat on top of him. A rumble started to grow inside of Gajeel as rage started to build up inside him. The Ice-bastard had outsmarted him by using the kid, Shrimp and Lil' against him, just to get to Juvia so that he could make her cry again. The growl grew as he watched Gray sit up, wrapping his arms around Juvia, her tears stopping as the bastard's lips touched hers before sitting back again.

"Gray-sama?"

"I told you, Juvia – you're the other half of my unison raid."

_"Oi!"_ Gajeel roared, Levy still trapped in his arms, clinging on for dear life as Gajeel launched himself across the guild to murder the bastard that had just kissed his friend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! ^_^ I'm pleased with myself for actually managing to write this! 0:)**

**Today will be the first of the new One Piece posting days, and Friday will be the first of the Fairy Tail posting days!**

_Today's One Piece story: 'The Twisting String that is Fate'_

_Friday's Fairy Tail story: 'Conceit and Crudity'_

_Sunday One-Shot: 'Waiting'_

**Happy New Year Everyone! **


End file.
